Marc Anciel
Marc Anciel is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Reverser", after Nathaniel disregards him and his writing, he is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Reverser, an inverting supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Marc is at average height with messy black hair, jade green eyes, thick eyebrows, pink lips, and a slender face with a pointed chin. Civilian attire He wears a red hooded jacket with white edges near the zipper and a white section on the back of the hood. It is lined with pink material. Underneath is a multi-colored rainbow shirt. He also appears to wear black fingerless gloves, ripped dark grey jeans with silver studs along the pockets and around the waist with a silver buckle, and black boots. His nails are painted black and he has a black choker around his neck. As Reverser Reverser is in a checkerboard patterned outfit. The left side of the outfit has solid black markings, like on the upper head, arm, fingers, chest, torso, and leg. On the right side, the lower head, palm, teeth and half of a circle on the chest are black. Reverser's weapon is a white and black paper plane that can reverse the abilities or the personality of the person who is hit. He rides on a triangular paper plane-like object. Trivia * Marc made his first appearance in "Frightningale" as a dancer for Clara Nightingale's music video alongside Nathaniel, Mylène, Ivan, and Sabrina. * His first name was revealed in a UK episode synopsis on May 19, 2018. * His akumatized form was first seen in a photo taken by Jeremy Zag of the show's production for Season 2. * On May 21, 2018, Thomas Astruc revealed on Twitter that a (at the time unspecified) character was based on a personal friend of his named Hope Morphin, who is genderfluid and bisexual.A few hours after "Reverser" premiered on Family Channel, Morphin themself revealed that the character Astruc was referring to was Marc, and also that Marc is androgynous. Feri González confirmed this, and also later confirmed on Twitter that Marc identifies as part of the LGBTQ+ community and has "fondness" for Nathaniel. ** Marc's full name, Marc Anciel, is a play on the French word "arc-en-ciel", which translates to "rainbow" in English. This wordplay both references his multicolored outfit and hints towards him being a part of the LGBTQ+ community. *Hope Morphin has confirmed that Marc's three favorite animals are the sheep, peacock, and goat. This may foreshadow him getting the Goat Miraculous in future episodes. * His visible eyelashes and pink lips may imply that he wears makeup. * Reverser appears another time in "Gamer 2.0" for Gamer's powers. Category:Miraculous Ladybug Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Green eyes Category:Black hair Category:13 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who made a season 2 appearance Category:Students Category:Red Category:French Characters Category:Artists Category:Dancers Category:European Characters Category:Villains-turn-good Category:Pink Lips Category:Minor Characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters voiced by Kyle McCarley Category:White Category:Black Markings Category:Lesbian characters Category:CGI Animation Characters Category:Collège Françoise Dupont students Category:LGBT characters Category:Love Interests Category:Rainbow Category:Black Boots Category:14 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:Characters who have a mom Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Jade Green eyes Category:Villains Category:Characters with sweaters Category:Characters with jackets Category:Family Channel Characters